


Suddenly I See

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s this soulmate au idea floating around about colors… And I’ve been kinda idly writing this since I first saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I See

When Gavin met Geoff, the world suddenly was blue. He wasn’t being sad or over dramatic or anything, it was just literally the first color he ever saw. He saw the blue of his own eyes for the first time and wondered why he’d never known them before. He saw the blue of his favorite jeans and how the denim made it seem like it had stripes of white in it. He saw the blue of the sky that’d only ever been grey before. He saw the color of the ocean for the first time. It was amazing and exciting because there was color!

His world had been monochromatic for years and now he was seeing a color he’d only ever heard of.

 

He chatted about it excitedly with Geoff but the older man seemed perplexed. As they made their way to the building Gavin would call his home, it never occurred to him to ask why he only saw blue. Even when everything else remained grey it didn’t seem out of place or obtrusive. He was too busy experiencing his first color to care that it was singular.

 

The first time Gavin met Jack, he saw brown and green.

 

He saw the brown of eyes that he could swear had been black at first glance. Gavin saw the grass outside for the first time as life. He saw the green screen actually living up to it’s name, and the Achievement Hunter logo made so much more sense. He can see dirt, soil, cows, all of these new things standing out from a plain world. This time the wonder isn’t enough to keep him from asking why he can’t see every color yet.

 

Neither Jack nor Geoff has a good answer, and it sucks not understanding the difference between red and purple.

 

When Gavin meets Michael, he can see yellow. He can see how the sun leaves the imprint of it in his eyelids if he looks too long at it. Sunflowers look like they have life in them, and bananas actually look appealing. Warning signs look like they’re actually trying to draw attention and the caution tape makes him smile. Michael tells him he’s an idiot to get excited over tape but he doesn’t care because he has an idea of why Geoff didn’t unlock every color for him.

 

A little time on Google helps him learn its not unheard of to have multiple soulmates, but it is unlikely to meet them all.

 

When he meets Ryan, Gavin sees purple for the first time. He sees how bad his polo shirt looks with his grey shorts but continues to wear them anyways. He can see the violet of the flowers Michael had covered his desk with for a joke, he can see Hulk in color for the first time. He’s not as excited about it as he should be. In fact, it only serves to send his mood crashing down. How many soulmates does he have? How many people does he have to meet before he never has to have another monochromatic day? While he’s sulking he learns something new that makes him feel even worse: he can only see the colors when he’s around them.

 

If he spends time alone with any of them, he only sees the color they bring-nights with Geoff are blue, bevs with Michael are yellow.

 

When he meets Ray, he doesn’t look at the man. He hasn’t looked at any stranger’s eyes since Ryan. Gavin doesn’t know how many more times he can go through colorful days but go home to complete grayscale. He doesn’t see red for a week. Its odd, seeing the red of Jack’s beard. The red of Michael’s face when he’s mad, the red of the dumb rose that hangs over Ray’s desk, the red of a pixelated kilt.

 

It takes him a full minute to realize he’s not just seeing red, and Geoff has to point it out to him when he makes a comment about how stupid red, orange, and green look together.

 

Jack and Michael aren’t in the office. He shouldn’t be able to see green or orange. In his excitement he grabs Ray’s face and kisses him excitedly because he can see color! He can see color and it’s not going to leave him at the end of the day. Ray blinks in surprise while Geoff laughs at them, jokingly complaining that he didn’t get the first kiss. Gavin squeaks and apologizes but Ray just smiles and says he expects better kisses in the future.

 

Gavin beams for the rest of the day.

 

He can still see grey sometimes, in the shadows that follow him, on the skeletons in minecraft, on the Spartan armor in Halo, on his favorite shorts, but somehow it doesn’t bother him. He doesn’t wonder if there’s anyone else he’s supposed to meet because the grey isn’t alone. When he wakes up, there’s always color. There’s the green of Ryan’s eyes, the red of Jack’s hair, the pink of Geoff’s lips, the purple of their sheets, the dumb almost green of the glow in the dark stars on their ceiling, and the yellow of the light coming from the hall.

 

When Gavin wakes up surrounded by the five people who made his life colorful, he feels like he’s only seeing the world for the first time.


End file.
